75th Hunger Games' with A Loving Twist
by ZinnatheShipper
Summary: "I volunteer." Her thought's shifted to 74th reaping, "I volunteer as tribute." This time she didn't have to send her back in, this time it's her to participate in the 75th Annual Hunger Games. "Effie… Why?" Ladies and Gentlemen, the time has come... Welcome to Panem's Seventy-fifth Hunger Games! (Rated: T just in case!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything at all! Just the story, that's all I own.**

* * *

_"I volunteer." Her thought's shifted to 74th reaping, "I volunteer as tribute." This time she didn't have to send her back in, this time it's her to participate in the 75th Annual Hunger Games. "Effie… Why?"_

* * *

"Stay tuned for another big event," Caesar Flickerman pauses for a dramatic effect. "That's right, this year is the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger games, and that means it's time for our third quarter quell."

As the anthem starts playing, President Coriolanus Snow takes the stage followed by a young boy dressed in a white suit, holding a simple wooden box. The anthem then ends and President Snow begins to speak, reminding us about the Dark Days which the Hunger Games were created.

"When the laws of the games were laid out, it is decreed the every twenty-five years of the games, the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell." It would call for a glorified version of the games to refresh the memory of those killed by the districts' rebellion.

President Coriolanus Snow continues speaking about the past Quarter Quells, "On the 25th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election to vote on the tributes who would represent it."

"On the fiftieth anniversary," the Quell that Haymitch Abernathy won, "as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

The fiftieth Hunger Games had worst odds, less hope, and more dead children. This is the games that Haymitch Abernathy outsmarted.

"And now we honour the third Quarter Quell," says the President. The boy in white steps forward, holding the box out to the President, inside is a neat and tidy row of yellowed envelopes. It looks like Panem and its president are prepared for years' worth of games.

President Snow removes an envelope with a 75th marked on it. He runs his finger under the flap opening it and pulling out a small square paper. Without hesitation President Snow reads on.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the closest allies still rebelled against us, the male and female tributes will be from their existing pool of victors…" He smiled and added, "And also their district escorts." A gasp is heard throughout the districts'.

By this time, Katniss has taken off, acting only from matter than mind. Since the escorts are also part of the games now, more than escorting the tributes. All the escorts are ecstatic, except for one, Euphemia 'Effie' Trinket, escort of the Star-crossed lovers.

_'What does this mean? Is this a message to me? Why me? Is this my torture for caring about my tributes and now victors?' Her thought's raced.  
_

Effie was afraid, terrified, and alarmed, only not for herself. She's afraid that something might happen to the star-crossed lovers and her always-drunk-but-he-does-care-victor Haymitch Abernathy.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? What do you want to see next? Reviews are always going to make my day! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**I see you like the past Chapter. Here's the next one, it's kind of, maybe, possibly, all over the place. Tell me if it's fine on your Reviews, okay?**

* * *

Katniss and Effie react before they think. Since you know where Katniss went, I'll tell you now Effie is very unstable especially living up high.

Effie runs outside, and by outside I mean her balcony, to get fresh air. She threw the doors open and almost flung herself off of the railings. Effie slams the doors shut and leans on it, trying to breathe in and out steadily.

Out in the open Effie can hear everything, literally everything, people cheering at the escorts out and about on the streets. It's sickening.

When Effie heard the phone ring she entered her home again. Tears are threating to spill out as she got closer to the phone. She took a deep breath before answering it

"Hello, this Effie Trinket speaking!" She said in the chirpiest way possible. "How may I be of service?"

As she heard the voice of the speaker on the other line, she calmed down immediately. Effie knew she could trust her, especially in these times.

"Effie, it's me Portia. I'm so sorry."

"Porsche, it's not me who you're supposed to say sorry to." She replied, with all of the chirpiness gone.

"I don't know what to do Portia. I've spent so long trying to protect the tributes and now I got not only one but two of them and they reward me by sending them back in? Especially Haymitch…"

The tears developing made Effie's sight blurred as the thought of Haymitch back in his nightmares emerged. "Oh Haymitch…"

"Effie! Listen to me, I'm going to try and get there as fast as I can. Is that alright?" Portia said with worry in her tone. "I'm coming sweetie."

Portia hung up and Effie was alone to think. She placed the receiver back and slumped down on the floor right beside the phone.

Portia and Effie have been friends since they were little. She would be there when Effie has a problem and Effie for Her. This is the worst case scenario for both of them.

Effie's thoughts were cut short when the phone rang, again. She took another deep breath and then answered in the chirpiest way ever.

"Hello, Effie Trinket speaking. How may I be of service?"

"Goodness Effie. How are you always pulling off a chirpy answer in the worst of times?" Effie rolled her eyes.

"Well Cinna, I can tell you right now that I am in the worst place ever." She replied to his comment.

"I know Effie. I am so sorry." Depression was ringing in Team 12 right now and it's not good, with Effie crying, Haymitch drinking, Katniss doing the math (1 female tribute and 1 male), and Peeta begging for another chance to keep Katniss safe, it's not looking very well for this team.

"It's not me you're supposed to say that to Cinna." Effie stated with a barely recognizable voice, as the sobs overcame her.

"I know that Effie, but what can we do. We can't just go there without a reason."

Effie was just listening to him, as he tried to put a positive spin on the problem at hand. She was crying as silently as she could as Cinna spoke, that's when she heard a knock on the door, although not her door.

"Effie, I'm sorry, I have to get the door. I'll try my best to talk to you later, Bye." Cinna hung up.

Effie stood up, tears streaming down her face, placed the receiver back and rushed into her room. It was a quick trip to the end of the hallway, past the bathroom, guest room, and storage.

When she got there she flung herself onto the bed and cried, and cried, and cried. All the thoughts of her victors, Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta, going back into the games possibly with her, overran her mind.

_I can't watch them go back in! They've already had enough the first time they went in, plus I can't imagine those nightmares they have! Katniss probably trying to handle Rue's death, Peeta with Katniss' possible death, and Haymitch…_

"Haymitch…" Just when she thought she was all cried out, the tears fall again.

_Haymitch, not Haymitch! He has to drink himself to sleep already. I don't even want to know his nightmares. Well… From what I remember, Haymitch could possibly be haunted by Maysilee Donner's, his family, and his sweetheart's death._

Just before she fell asleep a knock came repeating on her door. Knock, Knock, Knock!

Effie got up and staggered to the door. Before she answered the door, she looked through the peep hole and saw the fantastic five at her door. She smiled and opened the door.

"Surprise!" they squealed (except for Cinna), "We're here." Cinna said with a smile.

Well Portia did say she's coming, who knows what that would mean. Portia always speak in a different way, especially when it comes to problems and visits.

Effie backed away from the door letting them in, starting with Cinna until Portia comes in. She closed the door and approached Portia.

"You always find loopholes, don't you?" Effie asked with a smile even though the answer is obvious.

"Yes," Portia answered and turned towards her with the slightest spin on her heels. "What are we going to do now?"

"And Effie, we won't take sitting and moping on the ground an answer." Flavius added.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's kind of long and all, but I really wanted to get this in. Where instead of Effie going to the party, Portia brought the party to her! Anyways, Reviews will seem great and will always make any author's day a joyous one! What do you think will happened next? What's Effie's answer?**


End file.
